far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Wànnéng Wǔjutsu (Universal Martial Art)
Click here to return to [[Hong Lu|'Hong Lu']] Etymology Wànnéng (Chinese 万能) all-powerful Wǔ (Chinese 武) Martial jutsu (Japanese 術) Art History Before the revolution, the different martial schools were numerous and scattered across the planet. There were no real national martial art under the Cygnus ruling. The masters hated each others, even those with similar philosophies. Maybe it was a product of time, grudges beholden by generations, rivalries with forgotten origins. However, when the revolution started, many masters died along with their school. Those who survived understood that these ancients dispute were trivial against the dark path they undertook. And with the help of the 14 Red Dogs, they have gathered the surviving warriors to create a unique school. Those who disagreed to join, were soon lost in the chaos of the revolution aftermath. In 3198, one day after the declaration of independence, the surviving masters opened the Universal Martial Art Dojo. Philosophy The Wànnéng Wǔjutsu has 4 virtues. Humility, Respect, Loyalty, Curiosity. The last one is by far the most curious, it reflects the learning process of the school. Each art has its own variations in its philosophy. Everyone should explore each one of them so that they find their own truth. Yìlùn (debate) You are not challenged only by your martial prowess, but also by the truth you have chosen for yourself. The masters debate amongst each other, but also with their students. This exercise is called Yìlùn (议论). In Imperial Trade Speech, there is no word that encompass its true definition. A debate, doesn’t mean a dispute. In this context, talking about truths is a friendly discussion amongst peers. It also implies being civilised, in the sense that no one interrupts each other, raise their voice, or hold grudges. The rules of these debates are strict. There are 3 roles : the speaker, the audience, and the elders. * The role of the speaker is given to one person of the audience. They may introduce subjects, respond to the current one or ask to end the debate. A speaker must stand, while the audience sits. They may give their role to someone else once they are done. * The audience must just listen to the speaker. They may enjoy tea and snacks that are passed around by the younger members, but they must remain silent. * The elders are part of the audience but act as referees. They make sure everyone respect the rules, and are the caretaker of the well being of the conversation. They also push the members of the audience to speak their mind, because it is the goal of this exercise. Some actions are reprimanded, others symbolise precise things in the debate * Leaving during a debate means that the conversations 'shattered' your truth, and you must reflect upon it. * Shouting out of anger means the same thing, and the audience can vote to force you to leave. * To interrupt someone, you must raise your hand. If the speaker doesn't stop, the elders can raise their voice to silence them. Everytime a member raise in grade, they must explain their truth amongst peers chosen by the elders. The two ways In the year 3201, most martial arts have lost their history. But their philosophy and techniques survived. Whether it is thanks to databases, or surviving noble families that knew these arts, Hong Lu has seen many masters reconquer these lost knowledges. Usually they called their art with their own family name, meaning that the real name of this martial arts have disappeared. These many arts have been condensed in two ways, the Judo and the Godo. The gentle way and the hard way. Judo When someone enters the school of Wànnéng Wǔjutsu, they must first go through the “Judo” the gentle way. In this school, the judo is a fusion of all art created to defend and control oneself. You can find in this first way modified and fusionned techniques of these old martial arts : * The Judo whose techniques are the most intact, the Aikido and the Shuai jiao * The Tai-chi-chuan who is used to teach the channeling of inner energy (also taught to help manage M.E.S.) * The Juttejutsu and Jōdō taught for their non-lethal disarmament techniques using various objects, and the latter for the techniques using a long staff * The Nippon Kempo, is an art taught to military. It teaches defense techniques in armor. This is the art that changed the most, with the arrival of power armor. It is also called Yoroi-jutsu.' The gentle way also teaches the arts of meditation, with mixes of Zen, Mantra and Yoga meditations. '''The School of Spirits' is a sub-school of the gentle way that specialise in Tai-chi-chuan techniques and meditation. Many people with M.E.S. go to this school. Godo When the teachers of Judo deems a student worthy, they may go through the “Godo” the hard way. In this way you learn the hard methods (剛法 gōhō) of the Wànnéng Wǔjutsu, you begin with static techniques and little by little learn to combine these strikes with movement, comprehending the importance of positioning, while challenging your defence when you try to go through someone else’s. Here is in order a non-exhaustive list of styles a student go through : * The Karate and some surviving forms of Kung Fu. The 100 chinese styles being so numerous and splited amongst the regions of China, didn’t help its survival. But some shaolin styles survived in special karate techniques. * The Muay Thai and different forms of boxing like Sanshou are then introduced to further the uses of other limbs, reintroduce full-contact techniques taught in the “Judo” and teach movement, positioning and dodging. * Taekwondo further the understanding of the cost of attacking while letting go of defence a brief moment. Aerial strikes improve your balance, but also confidence. Himitsudo At the end of the Godo, practitioners usually perfect what they learn. But some of the strongest are chosen to take part to the “Himitsudo”, the secret way. This is where the assassins are trained. This way doesn’t limit itself to martial arts, it also teaches the art of discretion and information gathering. Importance in society The schools of the Wànnéng Wǔjutsu are the first institutions to go through in order to enter Hong Lu’s military and law enforcement. The masters are revered warriors, but also powerful political and spiritual figures. The military regularly come back to the schools to pay their respect to their former masters. This relationship developed a tradition, where someone high up in the military hierarchy would take their retirement to become a master in the school who formed them. Nowadays, after the Wǔjutsu Hong Lu Championship, the generals, high-officers and the masters gather behind closed doors to discuss of the state of the planet, and then make a banquet with all the participants of the championship. Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Category:Hong Lu Category:Eunelas Category:Hong Lu City